legend_of_the_inner_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevin
Sevin Seels is an elite archer under the Jesco Kingdom. Reviered as one of the best marksman in the valley, she has only recently been found by Jesco. Before her residing in Jesco she lived alone in the wilderness, befriendingthe animals and hunting the killers. Somewhat brain washed by the Jesco Kingdom, Sevin has the illusion that their industry is protecting the earth, while Ostin and his friends are terrorists, trying to raise hell. Given a mission to join Ostin and ultimately have him ambushed, Sevin soon realizes the evil behind her kingdom and turns another place of heart. https://soundcloud.com/kevin-shawn-weaver/vaezeal-1 *Appearance Sevin has elvish appearances such as her long ears and fair skin. She has brown hair equipped with feathers. She wears a green tonic and a velvet red vest over it. She wears leathery pants and hiking boots along with a snakeskin belt. She has bright blue eyes and stands at about 5' 5". *Personality Sevin is cunning and distrustful. As new minor characters are involved, Sevin is discerning to them. Sevin is also very tactiful and can detect incoming danger. During arguements among the party, Sevin understands possible and under acknowledged threats that could create an obsticle to the plan. Sevin is generally pretty talkative and can be lazy, being the last one wanting to leave a peaceful town and the hardest one to wake up after a long rest. *In Battle Sevin can detect stealth and magic as well as support her comrades using nature. Her amazing dexterity and speed make up for her vulnerability on the defense field. She can also craft her own ammunition! Sevin fights using a bow and is respectfully under the role of a ranger. Sevin puts out less base damage than Sandath, the other ranger, can- but she surpasses him with her great quickness. *Stat Growth Vitality: Poor Might: Abyssimal Integrity: Average Resillience: Poor Precision: Epic Quickness: High Charisma: Average *Relationship With Other Characters Ostin- Although their differences at the beginning, Ostin realizes that he needs her and she needs him in order to get what they want. They have a professional relationship. Braum- Sevin dislikes Braum initially when she joins the party after the ambush. They tend to argue against eachother in strategic situations, Braum wanting to rush in head on and Sevin wanting to take a guile approach. As the story progresses, she comes to ties with her and they become neutral. They rarely speak to eachother. Amira- Sevin and Amira are friends. Sevin often tries talk Amira into living on the edge, and Amira often talks to Sevin about being more godly and following a steady oath. Both look out for and help eachother in both emotional and battle situations. Sandath- Sevin often jokingly flirts with Sandath, leaving him in a bit of a confused state. Sevin truely enjoys Sandaths company and Sandath can steadily stand being around her. Although Sandath doesn't react to most of the things she says to him, it does make him happy when she tells him that he makes her feel safe. Ajupi- Sevin is misguided by Ajupi. Having known her when he was younger, before he became prince of his lead, Ajupi had fallen in love with her before everything happened. Sevin does not reccolect Ajupi at all at first until Ajupi makes her realize that it was him all along. Sevin considers Ajupi creepy at first, and progressively and ultimately falls in love with him at the end. Cruz- Sevin rivals Cruz and often claims to be tougher than her behind her back. Sevin can hint being afraid of her at times, and although Cruz is a considerable subject on Sevins mind, Cruz really disregards her as unimportant. Toberus- With the love of animals, Sevin loves Toberus and Toberus has a great liking of her. Sevin often sleeps along side Toberus and caters to him.